Gwiddon
Trinkets Updated March 30, 2010 }} Gwiddon is a pirate on the Sage Ocean. Her forum username is Ddraigeneth. =Biography= Gwiddon is currently a member of the crew Impending Insanity of the flag Good Grief. It began on November 22nd, 2005. Introduced to the game by her cousin, Gwiddon was captivated by the strange new world of YPP. Bright-eyed and green-named, she set out on missions of self-education, quickly taking a liking to sailing, as well as swordfighting. Appreciating the unique appearance of the crew name, Gwiddon soon joined The Gnomes of Zurich, where she served as a Pirate for a short time. It was in Wiscons Inn on Wensleydale that everything changed. Between bouts of carousing, she struck up a conversation with two others in the Inn, adding Crazee as a hearty before leaving to explore some more. Within a short time, she switched to his crew, Black Knights of the Sea, and continued her missions. When Crazee approached her about officer training, he was surprised to find she had already been learning about leading pillages from the Navy. Soon progressing to Senior Officer, Gwiddon served happily under Crazee until he eventually grew tired of his responsibilities as Captain and merged into Pernix Adaeque Simius, at the time controlled by Inanna. Though nervous to have to get to know so many new people, Gwiddon quickly settled in and made friends. She became Captain of PAS in March of 2007, resigning her title when she had to leave the game for a time. She has no plans to resume captaincy. More concerned with having fun than making PoE or achieving great things, she can often be heard exclaiming, "It's just a game!" amidst political HWFO. =Achievements= December Daily Doodles, 2009 Host, Weekend 3 - Wreathed in Doodles Winner, Weekend Doodle 1 - Doodle It Yourself! Winner, 14th - Furry Faces Runner-up: 11th Honourable Mentions: 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 7th, 9th, 15th, 16th, 21st, 30th December Daily Doodles, 2007 Winner, 18th - zomg... must... Doodle... Runner-up, Weekend Doodle - Barfly, Scrapper, Fencer, Doodler? Very Honourable Mentions: 4th, 28th Honourable Mentions: 7th, 13th, 14th, 21st, 24th, 26th "Dedicated Doodler" December Daily Doodles, 2006 Winner, 29th - Doodle Reloaded Winner, Weekend Doodle - Single Panel Comic Contest Runner-up, 25th - Recycle, Recycle, Recycle Honourable Mention: Weekend Doodle - Hephaestus (Wow, this makes me giggle...so long ago) Honourable Mentions: 12th, 14th, 28th Gothic Dawning 1st Place: Section 3 (Writing), Section 5 (Writing) 3rd Place: Section 2 (Art), Section 4 (Art) Writing Events Honourable Mention, in Another Piratey Adventure Winner, Thirty Minute Writing Contest 4th Place, Sea Monster Sing-Along Runner-up, Fibs for Fibonacci 1st Place, G is for Goblet (Sage) Winner, Ballad Contest 1st Place, Flag Tarting Showdown 2007 (Sage) 2nd Place, A Piratey Lust for Cephalopod Artistic Events Avatar Contests 1st Place/Honourable Mention, Atropos/Clotho Honourable Mention, Bia Prize, Cephalopod 3rd place, Bartonandrh 1st Place, A Piratey Lust for Cephalopod: Menage a Trois, the Saucy Version (Table Setting) 4th Place, Reduce, Reuse, Remodel 4th Place, Hat Off! (Muffin Hat) Honourable Mention, Y!PP's Greatest Hits! 2007 Puzzling 2nd Place, I'm bored, Lets sail! (2007 - Under the name Sarsaparilla) 2nd Place, Halloween Sailing Bake-Off, 2006 = Avatars = Used by Gwiddon: Image:Avatar-Ddraigeneth-Plankava.png| Image:Avatar-Ddraigeneth-Gummy.png| Image:Avatar-ddraigeneth-Check-a.png| Image:Avatar-Ddraigeneth-Dalek-an.png| Image:Avatar-Ddraigeneth-GwiRenC.png| Image:Avatar-Ddraigeneth-Gwidstock.png| Image:Avatar-Ddraigeneth-Gwiparrot.png| Image:Avatar-Ddraigeneth-Elegwida.png| Image:Avatar-Ddraigeneth-GRcozy.gif| Image:Avatar-Ddraigeneth-AtlFightAv.png| Image:Avatar-Ddraigeneth-Fren_a.png‎| Image:Avatar-Ddraigeneth-Resting.png| Return of the Gwiddon {Avatar Shoppe} 2012 Gwiddon, Part 3? {Avatar Shoppe} 2009 Gwiddon's Avatar Thingmajiggy {Part Two} (discontinued when she left the game for a time) Gwiddon's Avatar Thingmajiggy (discontinued after the loss of her drawing tablet) Made for Gwiddon: Image:Avatar-Kirppu1-Rumble_pieni.png| Image:Avatar-Kirppu1-Forage-avi.png Image:Avatar-Taicho_1337-Gwiddon2.png| Image:Avatar-Phoeniks2-ddraigeneth.jpg| Image:Avatar-Lowko456-gwidd.png| Image:Avatar-Libelle-Snake.png| Image:Avatar-Valaera-Gwiddonav.gif‎| Image:Avatar-Omgitsmoi-Gwiddonavatarr.png| Image:Avatar-Tilinka-Frewts.PNG‎| Image:Avatar-N_o_v_a-GwiddonPomeAvatar.png| Image:Avatar-Scheherazade-Gwiddon.png‎|